In order for memory manufacturers to remain competitive, memory designers must constantly increase the density of flash memory devices. Increasing the density of a flash memory device generally requires reducing spacing between memory cells. It is becoming increasingly difficult to further reduce spacing between memory cells. Closer packing also generally requires smaller dimensions of device elements.
Smaller dimensions of many device elements may cause operational problems with the cell. For example, the channel between the source/drain regions becomes shorter possibly causing severe short channel effects. Additionally, smaller size cells with a continuous layer of oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) may have a problem with charge migrating from one bit-storage point to the other.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for smaller non-volatile memory cells without the disadvantages inherent in the smaller cells.